


Meias-Verdades

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Apesar do que as pessoas diziam, Lu Han não fez o que fez por causa do bullying. O gatilho não foram as ofensas e as brincadeiras de mau gosto. O gatilho foi terem tirado seu paraíso.[XIUHAN] [ANGST] [BULLYING] [DEPRESSÃO]





	Meias-Verdades

**MEIAS-VERDADES**

Nos jornais, as notícias se iniciavam em letras garrafais. Chamavam a atenção do leitor para o grande texto a seguir, que explicaria superficialmente sobre o caso chocante que houve no dia anterior. 

No noticiário da noite, o jornalista colocava sua cara mais séria e anunciava o acontecido de forma que espantasse o telespectador ou que, pelo menos, trouxesse a falsa empatia naqueles que tentavam seguir a ética.

Na internet, pseudo-comentaristas interpretavam nas redes sociais como se soubessem do caso todo. Como se fossem os psicólogos que fizeram a ficha completa da pessoa e estavam anunciando o que de fato aconteceu.

Em todos os lugares, culpavam o _bullying._

Mas o que acarretou Lu Han a pegar a arma de seu pai quando esse não estava vendo e escondê-la na mochila não foram as zoações o chamando de “garota” ou “mulherzinha”. O que fez o rapaz de dezessete anos de idade chegar na escola armado e esperar o tempo exato que o professor de química sairia da sala não foram as várias vezes que trombaram nele de propósito somente para insultá-lo. O que fez “um aluno exemplar e quieto” tirar a arma da mochila e atirar em cinco garotos na sala de aula não foram os momentos que subiram nos vasos sanitários, ou na porta e paredes do compartimento do banheiro masculino para ver se ele realmente tinha um pênis entre as pernas, comprovar que ele era “um homem de verdade”. O que fez o filho prodígio “sempre muito feliz” sair da sala de aula com a expressão neutra após atirar nos amigos de classe e ir ao cemitério local, onde foi preso pela polícia, não foram as vezes que os jogadores do time de basquete da escola mandaram-lhe bilhetinhos, dizendo que ele deveria gemer mais alto que uma puta quando era fodido por um macho ou que ele abria as pernas para qualquer um que pedisse.

Lu Han não matou seus _coitados colegas de classe_ porque sofria _bullying_.

Ele não havia planejado fazer isso. Sim, desejou várias vezes e até os ameaçou durante seu enfrentamento — o que resultou em uma cicatriz em seu lábio inferior. Mas nunca pensou que um dia colocaria em prática uma das coisas que vivia repetindo sempre que aqueles caras faziam algo. 

Ele não pensou e repensou em quais seriam os momentos perfeitos ou se valeria a pena fazer isso. Apenas engoliu o choro e decidiu que seria assim. Foi movido pelas emoções e pensamentos conturbados, porque ele realmente era alguém que precisava de ajuda. No entanto, não da forma que todos ao redor afirmavam com toda a certeza.

Todo mundo estava querendo saber mais sobre a vida escolar do rapaz a fim de terem “provas concretas” para sua argumentação nas discussões. Todo mundo apontava para os culpados, o motivo que fez tudo aquilo acontecer. Todos falavam dele.

Mas ninguém falou com ele.

Se tivessem falado, saberiam que apesar do que passava, Lu Han conseguiu aguentar tudo aquilo em sua vida escolar desde os dezesseis anos de idade e ainda não estava sendo afetado, pois tinha uma armadura que impedia isso. 

Se tivessem falado, saberiam que apesar de tudo, ele não tinha depressão ou ansiedade. 

Se tivessem falado, saberiam que ainda que ele ficasse irritado e fechasse o punho diante dos pensamentos que o mandava socar cada um dos garotos que tentavam transformar sua vida em um inferno, Lu Han tinha seu refúgio, tinha seu paraíso. 

Se tivessem falado, descobririam que Lu Han não era o único da escola que sofria _bullying_ bem embaixo do nariz dos professores e demais funcionários.

O que causou o massacre na sala de aula que matou quatro garotos e feriu um gravemente não foi o que faziam com Lu Han. Foi o que fizeram com o seu paraíso.

Enquanto a mídia espalhava meias verdades e tentava ganhar em cima com milhares de notícias e programas comentando sobre a violência psicológica e física nas escolas, viraram as costas e deixaram de escutar a história da única pessoa que causou uma morte por causa do _bullying_; aborrecendo mais ainda Lu Han a ponto desse quase socar um repórter que colocou o microfone em sua cara e perguntou sobre sua depressão. Enquanto todos tinhas os olhos virados para Lu Han, deixaram passar, assim como todas as outras pessoas, que um aluno da mesma escola havia cometido suicídio dois dias antes do massacre.

Kim Minseok foi quem sofreu com o peso de todos os xingamentos, de todas as humilhações e de toda a violência física que sofreu desde os seus oito anos de idade. 

Kim Minseok foi quem teve toda a autoestima e autoconfiança destruída por cada momento que puxaram sua cueca, que jogaram ovo podre em sua cabeça no início das aulas, que imitavam ruído de porco quando ele passava, que deram-lhe apelidos que relacionavam o corpo dele a objetos redondos, que o trancaram no armário do zelador até que ele começasse a sofrer com sua claustrofobia, que jogaram água gelada sobre seu corpo na saída da escola quando já era inverno, que roubaram suas coisas e que o acusaram de tirar fotos das garotas no banheiro feminino.

Minseok foi o único a matar por causa do_ bullying_ que sofreu.

A se matar.

Talvez Lu Han também tivesse depressão se tivesse aguentado tudo aquilo por mais tempo. O processo de ser destruído é aos poucos. Leva muito tempo para conseguir entrar na mente de alguém e destruí-la a um ponto que a pessoa não veja outra solução a não ser querer tirar a própria vida, vendo somente a morte como a solução de acabar com sua dor e finalmente livrar o mundo de sua existência. As pessoas se agarram a vida até que suas forças acabem.

Lu Han tinha um pilar para se manter. Ele conseguiu antes mesmo do quarto mês desde que se mudou para aquela cidade e começou a ser um dos garotos “perfeito” para ser o bode expiatório, aquele que se tornaria uma das diversões das pessoas que pensavam que existia uma hierarquia na escola ou das pessoas que descontavam suas frustrações e inseguranças sobre ele em forma de maldade. Porque era assim que eles se sentiam melhor com si mesmos: rebaixando outra pessoa que viam como inferior ou mais fraca.

Lu Han tinha um escudo criado por si mesmo e um pilar que o sustentava quando o escudo não aguentava o impacto e quase o fazia cair para trás.

Já Minseok, não tinha.

Não porque não houve ninguém ao seu lado. Mas porque ele mesmo já não estava mais em pé para se manter assim.

Ele foi o pilar de Lu Han, mas Lu Han não conseguiu ser o dele a tempo.

Lu Han enfrentou tudo com uma mão a segurar a sua. Não só da pessoa que passou a amar em pouco tempo, mas dos próprios pais e outros amigos fora da escola. Porém, Minseok enfrentou tudo sozinho. Não teve alguém que o ajudou, não teve alguém que conseguiu o convencer — depois de tantas provas que lhe diziam ao contrário — que havia um lado bom no mundo e que ele podia superar tudo isso com ajuda, não teve os pais atenciosos que prestavam a atenção no próprio filho e perceberam que esse estava a sofrer.

Quando Minseok conseguiu alguém que lhe esticou a mão e tentou tirá-lo do fundo do poço profundo de sua própria mente, ele já achava que não adiantaria segurá-la e que apenas acabaria derrubando a pessoa, a fazendo cair no mesmo poço e a transformando em alguém com ele.

Quando os dois rapazes se conheceram, Minseok já não possuía mais amor próprio e se auto-mutilava para que não se entregasse a voz que lhe dizia que tudo poderia acabar se ele se matasse de uma vez. Quando os dois se conheceram, Minseok já havia desistido de tentar e já não procurava mais ajuda, se entregou completamente a depressão que o corroía e colocou em sua cabeça que jamais haveria felicidade para si, já estava na fase de aceitação de sua condição e não enxergava nenhuma luz no fim do túnel. Quando os dois se conheceram, Minseok já não procurava mais por ajuda.

Em sua carta de despedida destinada a Lu Han, Minseok colocou em palavras tudo aquilo que sempre quis dizer ao outro.

O agradeceu por se tornar a chuva que molhava árvore morta e permitia que outras formas de vida pudessem aparecer ali para dar vida a algo já sem. O agradeceu por mostrar o que é se sentir querido e amado. O agradeceu por envolvê-lo no calor de sua pele ao abraçá-lo incontáveis vezes e por tomá-lo com gentileza e apresentar a ele o prazer carnal. O agradeceu por ter mostrado o que era ter alguém para quem voltar e por querê-lo mesmo que ele fosse um lixo sem valor e nojento. O agradeceu por fazê-lo se sentir a pessoa mais linda e especial do mundo por alguns longos segundos. O agradeceu por sempre tentar acalmá-lo em suas crises e por se preocupar tanto com ele quando ninguém mais se importava. O agradeceu por ter feito a sua vida valer a pena ainda que tenha sido por apenas um ano e seis meses.

E então se desculpou.

Se desculpou por não ter sido forte o suficiente por ele. Se desculpou por ser um caso impossível de receber ajuda. Se desculpou por todos os momentos que Lu Han estava feliz e ele estragou com suas palavras negativas. Se desculpou por fazê-lo perder um ano e seis meses que poderiam ser gastos com alguém melhor. Se desculpou por parecer que ele estava jogando fora todas as palavras que Lu Han usou para tentar ajudá-lo. Se desculpou por chegar a um ponto que não conseguia nem sequer imaginar a felicidade deles no futuro. Se desculpou por quebrar a promessa de que um dia eles viveriam juntos em uma casa cheia de gatos.

Por fim, Minseok disse que o amava e pediu que Lu Han encontrasse a felicidade pelos dois, pediu que ele fizesse tudo o que sonhava e que, se possível, ele guardasse a memória de Minseok, porque Lu Han era o único que poderia fazer Kim Minseok ser lembrado como alguém além do “garoto que cometeu suicídio”.

Mas como Lu Han iria realizar seus sonhos se aquilo que mais desejava na vida era ter Minseok ao seu lado até que eles envelhecem? Como iria ser feliz quando a maior fonte de sua felicidade foi enterrada a sete palmos do chão com o colar que havia ganhado de Lu Han no natal?

Minseok era quem mantinha Lu Han firme e forte todos os dias, e agora que esse não o tinha mais, muitas emoções o atingiram de uma só vez e ele não pôde suportar. Não tinha mais o pilar que o sustentava e seu escudo foi destruído. De todas as coisas que Lu Han passou, a morte de Minseok foi a única coisa que conseguiu derrubá-lo.

E o fato de ninguém, seja alunos ou professores, notarem que Minseok não estava mais ali, inflou uma raiva no peito de Lu Han que o impossibilitou de pensar em consequências. Se tivesse pensado bem, saberia que a última coisa que Minseok queria era que Lu Han fosse preso e condenado.

Mas pelo menos uma coisa Lu Han poderia fazer por Minseok: jamais iria esquecê-lo.


End file.
